ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU
by vampireprincess101
Summary: ObiWan and QuiGon get transported to another world by some strange light but things are not quit normal. this is a true test of how much they care for each other and how far they are willing to go to save each other. how will they cope in this strang new
1. Chapter 1

Always there for you.

"Master, master what's happening?"

"I don't know, just hold my hand tight and don't let go!"

((Obi-Wan's point of view))

Everything around us was flashing, the light was blinding. I held as tight as I could to Qui-Gon's hand, trying to act as though I was not afraid, but I was, I was terrified. I think he could sense it because he pulled me into him so that I could not see the light.

((Qui-Gon's point of view))

I could feel him trembling, even with him putting on a brave face I could feel his fear, he was terrified. I held him tight in my arms, he was shaking so much!

"It's alright Obi-Wan just hold on tight. I won't let anything happen to you."

I held him tight. Determined no harm would come to him. Then suddenly everything stopped, there was complete silence. I slowly lifted my head and found that we were in a dark ally. It was cold and wet, but this was not coruscent. In fact I don't think it was even the same galaxy. Everything was so old, so low tech.

I looked down at Obi-Wan, he had not moved, he was still clutching me tight.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan it's alright it's stopped. You can look now." Slowly, very slowly he lifted his head.

((Obi-Wan's point of view))

"wer…wer…were are we?" I asked.

It was so cold and wet. I daren't let go of Qui-Gon. Sensing my fear of the place did not make me let go. But held me still.

"I don't know but I know were in the past, everything is so low tech here and may now even be in the same galaxy"

"What will we do? Can we contact the temple from here?"

"I don't think we can, were to far away and in this time the Jedi have not even been thought of."

((Qui-Gon's point of view))

I saw a tier trickle down his cheek. I had to find some way of getting us back, or just Obi-Wan at least. I bent down so I could look at him at his level.

Wiping the tier away I said "hey, don't cry. I will get you home I promise, if it's the last thing I do."

He put his arm's round my neck and cried in my chest.

"I don't care whether we get back or not. Just as long as we stay together. Im so scared.

"The Force is strong within you Obi-Wan. Do not give up. We will get home, I promise." I whispered in his ear.

AUTHER NOTE: hey if any one can tell me how to put my story into chapters I would be so thankful. I don't know how and this story is quit long. Also if you have read stories by imortalloveangel that's me. My email messed up so I had to make up a new account sorry guys. But hey now you know were to find me.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHER'S NOTE'S: im sorry guys if im writing in slightly the wrong content and my grammar's a bit iffy as Master Kenobi's Apprintice has kindly pointed out to me is because im mildly dyslexic and cant help it. I do use the spell check on my computer so what I have typed should be right .Thank you to Cowgirl4Christ for your great review.

((Obi-Wan's pov))

Have you ever been stuck in a different world? Were everything you once knew was gone? Everything you cherish and love has despaired? Well that's what happened to us. We are lost. We can never go back.

I'm sitting in an ally with my master as I type this. He is deep in meditation. He hasn't moved for hours.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I should have found a way by now" he said opening his eyes. Although it did not show I could tell he was angry with himself. He was trying so hard to figure out a way to get home. How to get me home.

"It's alright master I don't care. As long as were together, that's all that matter's to me" looking up at his eyes they were full of sadness. Sadness that he can not escape from. He thinks it is his duty to get me back to the Temple safely.

"No Obi-Wan I should have found a way by now. I have let you down enough times in the past, I will not this time" Qui-Gon said looking at me.

"When have you ever let me down? You have never let me down" I said putting a comforting arm around him. The look on his face was of a child. Like a child lost in school. He didn't know what to do for once and for this he felt immense guilt.

"Thank you Obi-Wan" he said.

"For what" I asked puzzled.

"For everything you have ever done for me. I want you to know you mean so much to me. More than you'll ever know" he said tiers running down his face.

"Oh master I…..I don't know what to say. You mean so much to me two. But please don't cry, I don't want you to ever be upset" I said reaching and wiping his tier's away. Then as if he could no longer keep his emotions in he just fell into my arm's and cried. All of a sudden I realised how much he tries to conceal his emotions. He just couldn't cope anymore. He had to show them. I sat there stroking his hair, he looked so vulnerable and I knew it was my sworn duty to protect him.

"Shhhh, it's alright master im here. Just let it all out. Don't hold it back any longer". I could feel his pain, he would not let anyone but me see this, feel this. This was something special between me and him.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the Jedi Temple Master Yoda and Master Windu were surveying the seen from a view screen. They had not said anything for several hour's now. Suddenly a low beeping sound went of but they did not move they know it would happen. It signalled the end of the test. Master Windu went to the wall and turned it off.

The ally around Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started to dissolve. Everything was melting and they were back in the temple.

((Obi-Wan's pov))

I looked up and saw the glowing walls of the temple and Mace Windu and Yoda standing in front of us. (I refuse to call anyone else my master as I truly believe that Qui-Gon is and always will be my only master).

"Yoda, Mace Windu how? What happened?" I asked confused. Qui-Gon had still not looked up. He was so lost. He still thought we were in the past.

"You have just completed the Master Paduwan test. You have withstood hard conditions of which many have not. You handled the situation well young Kenobi. Praise you I do" Yoda said.

So it was all just a test to see how well we could cope.

"You must not tell anyone about this test or forewarn them other wise it will not come naturally. Do you promise?" Mace Windu asked with a stern look.

"Yes I promise, we both promise" I said stroking my Master's head.

"May the Force be with you" they both said and left.

"Master, Master it's alright were home now it was a test. To see how well we do together" I said looking down at him smiling.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked around. The look on his face had changed dramatically. He was so relieved to be home.

"Obi-Wan, you truly are the best Jedi ever" he said hugging me.

AUTHER'S NOTES: thank you to everyone for all your great reviews. I will be putting more of my work up soon. Please R&R.


End file.
